Amp
Amps, also known as Electro-Chomps or Electric Chomps, are recurring enemies in the ''Mario'' series. It is difficult to notice the relation to Chain Chomps. History Super Mario 64/''Super Mario 64 DS'' Amps make their first appearance in Super Mario 64 and later in its remake Super Mario 64 DS and act similar to Li'l Sparkys and Hotheads. They move around different objects. When Mario touches an Amp, it electrocutes him and Mario loses one of his life. In the remake, they act similar with no differences. New Super Mario Bros. They reappear as uncommon enemies in this game and can only be defeated by a Mega Mushroom, Blue Shell and a Starman. They often appear in packs in fortresses, mainly circling circles and around bricks. Like its last appearance in Super Mario 64 they electrocute Mario as an attack. Super Mario Galaxy series Amps appear in Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2 with a very similar manner as they did in the previous platformers. However, they got a design change in both games and appear in Buoy Base Galaxy, Dreadnought Galaxy, and the Battlerock Galaxy in the first games. They have red eyes and mouths in both games and lack a face when they are bigger versions. They are invincible in the first game, but can be defeated by the Rainbow Star in the second game. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Amps remain with the same appearance and behavior and appear in Sky Station Galaxy, Space Storm Galaxy, and Spin-Dig Galaxy. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Amps reappear in New Super Mario Bros. Wii with similar behavior as they did in the prequel along with similar appearance. They can be defeated by a new technique, the Ice Flower or by having a frozen enemy being thrown at it. They can also be defeated by the Starman similar to the prequel. Mario Party series They appear in the Mario Party series as obstacles and sometimes items. In these series, they are referred to Zaps. In Mario Party 4, it appears as a sticker. In Mario Party 6 and Mario Party 7, they appear in items called Zap Orbs. They also appear as the obstacle in the mini-game Circuit Maximus of Mario Party 6. In Mario Party 8, they appear in Spector Inspector. In Mario Party 5, Amps appear as items in the game and also have major effects in the game. They also appear in Mario Party Advance in the Town Area in the Town Game Room B where he can't win an arcade game an asks the player if he/she can complete it for him. If the player manages to do so, he/she can keep their own mini-game called Match 'em. They also appear in many mini-games, such as Amplifried. Mario Sports Superstars Amps were used by the Giant Yellow Magikoopa in the boss battle. Navigation }} es:Amperio de:Sparky it:Amperino fr:Amp nl:Amp ja:ビリキュー da:Amp no:Amp Category:Species Category:Super Mario 64 Enemies Category:New Super Mario Bros. Enemies Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Super Mario Galaxy Enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Enemies Category:Chain Chomps Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. U